


The forbidden love and friendship of the lady and her maid's son

by orphan_account



Series: love in a palace [1]
Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the nooks where even maids don't look there lays something for everyone and for Chizuru and Harada that is love, but with one being a servant and the other a princess it gets a bit tricky.





	1. Sleep is...

Chapter One: Sleep is ...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Princess Yukimura Chizuru sat at her desk signing the last of  
the paper in the pile, glasses slipping down her nose. , glasses slipping down her nose, but she couldn’t focus on her it.She sighed as her lady’s maid, Harada Sakame, came in “My lady I think you should get some rest.You have meetings throughout tomorrow starting 7:30 in the morning.” Chizuru knew Sakame as right but she didn’t want to admit it.

 

"Yes, Sakame I shall rest after I complete look at the proposed bridge construction"

"That will be discussed tomorrow, for now, please rest," 

"I shall" 

And with that Chizuru went to sleep

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Harada, are you awake," Sakame said throughout her house. Harada was her son and helped with the stables, visitors, and, on special occasions, Chizuru. The reason for that was that Harada was trusted and could swing a sword.

"Yes, Mother, " he said as she entered the small cramped kitchen her son was very handsome with red hair. 

"Go to bed, Sanosuke"


	2. getting ready for a ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really really late

 

 Chizuru woke when the bird started singing there sweet, sweet songs that they always sang. Harada, however, didn't have such a nice awakening. He was shaken awake by his mother, who commented that he was never an early riser. Chizuru had to get ready for the ball. A beautiful red dress that cinched in at her waist and flared out and sat slightly below her shoulders was chosen. Chizuru thought it was a beautiful dress, but it was more to impress her fiancee and show off her body.

______________________________________________

 

 Harada, however, was busy preparing the castle for the ball even he was going, but only to make sure that royalty won't be harmed. He had heard a rumor around the kitchen that the princess's (Chizuru) fiancee will be there. Harada had seen him before he was infuriating. "Who knows how the princess stands him," he thought" or maybe it's arranged. Either way, I don't care". He made sure everything was in order. The staff was preparing a big feast, the castle was spotless dresses had been ordered and fitted,"And all for her" he thought.

"Good Afternoon, Mr.Harada"

"Same for you"

"Is everything well and prepared"

"Yep, Got a big fancy roast in there just for you"

"Thanks"

She showed a genuine smile of gratitude.

 

_____________________________________________

 

this is the dress she wears  

 

https://www.vampal.co.uk/content/res/large/l165/0016567_elegant_burgundy_off_the_shoulder_strapless_floor_length_prom_dress_wm.jpeg


End file.
